Fanon: Casper's Treasure Island 3/3
The final chapter of the Treasure Island arc. For more information, click here. Part 1 Spooky and Pearl are seen watching TV in the manor when Casper and friends show up from the Dimension Tube. Spooky reveals to Casper that he heard that he Casper and his two friends got left behind in Scare School. Pearl then see's the Treasure Island book around Mantha's arms and wonders what the book is. A terrorfied Ra tries to keep Pearl away from the book since he still thinks that it will cause trouble like all the other stuff Jasper puts in his attic. Jimmy then barges into the manor and see's Pearl chasing Ra around. He asks what all the commotion is about. Mantha explained everything to Jimmy, which causes him to convince the kids to finish the book. Ra reluctantly agrees and everyone gathers at the couch. Jade, Mr. Furry, and Captain Smollet wander around the island with Furry trying to follow Jim's trail. Smollet declares that its too dark to do anything right now, so the trio turn in. Jade is too worried to sleep as everything goes dark. Jade hears heavy breathing around her and quitley wonders if thats Mr. Furry breathing. Suddenly, several eyes appear circuling around the Jade, Smollet, and Mr. Furry. The zombie doesn't like the looks of this as she grabs the match book. When everything lights up, the eyes turn out to belong to a group of native "fleshies" (the Deedstown residents). Everyone wakes up as Jade starts screaming, start screaming too, and get dogpiled by the natives. As Jim is still flying from the pirates, he hears some talking from a nearby tree house. Hawkins flies up, to see a short man and a parot writing a journal. The parot hears Jim and informs his friend. The man finishes his entry as he excitedly run towards Jim. The man claims that he and Flintey (Beaky) had been stranded with the natives for so long. The blind man introduces himself as Ben Gunn (Cappy). Jim introduces himself with an awkward look on his face. Flintey informs the boy that he is Ben's seeing eye parot sort of named after their captain Flint. Jim then questions that Ben and Flintey know Captain Flint. Ben explains that he and Flintey were in Flint's crew when they buried the treasure, but due to being blind, lost his way. Flintey was the only one to notice Ben's absence and goes to find him. But by the time the two got to the trove, they realized that Flint and the remaining members of his crew marooned them. And Ben and Flintey spent their time waiting for someone to save them while they write a journal on what they experienced on Treasure Island. Jim feels sorry for Ben and asks if he can help him find his friends. Ben immedieatley agrees with Flintey in tow. Meanwhile, Jade, Mr. Furry, and Smollet are tied to wooden poles waiting for trial. A blonde boy calling himself Spa-am (Jimmy Bradley), high priest of Flesh People and son of previous high priest (as shown pointing a portrait of Mr. Bradley in tribal uniform). Spa-am informs the trio that they are tried for trespassing on sacred grounds and now they will feel the wrath of the Four Trials Of Torture. The natives bring out dangerous items and traps, which cause Jade and her friends to gulp. The pirates find a cave after following what the map says with Jim's compass pointing which direction. Clueless gets nervous about a curse from the lost soul of Flint. Unknown to the pirates, Jim, Ben, and Flintey are spying on them just waiting for Jade and the others. Suddenly, everybody hears a cannon fire. However, Silver confirms to his crew that the rest that stayed on the ship have taken over. We then see Pumpkin Jack and the other pirates (Flyboy and the unnamed students) tieing up Livesey, Eric, Squire, Polly and Sally (both of whom are loyal to Smollet) in the cabins area. Eric compliments on Squire didn't load the guns with powder. One-Eyed Pete then orders the pirates to enter the cave behind him and his brother, with Silver asking who ordered Pete to tell the pirates what to do. Once inside, the pirates find that the treasure chests are already dug up, much to thier relief as they don't have to dig it up. As the pirates approach to open the chests, Silver whispers to Pete that this is suspicious. To their dismay, the chests turned out to be all empty, and Pink Skull gets mad at Blonde Skull for dragging her here for nothing. The toms wonder where the treasure went, before they get caught in an argument. As the pirates continue fighting, Fang hears a faint rustle outside. Jim asks Ben what he thinks what happened to the treasure, to which he replies that the natives might of have it. Flintey explains that even before they arrived with Flint, there were natives that live deeper on Treasure Island and capture anyone that sets foot near their village. It is when that Jim realizes that his friends might have gotten captured by the natives. Jim tells Ben and Flintey that they better get to the village and save his friends. Flintey helps Ben lead Jim to where the village is. However, Fang in his bat form is spying on them. Once Jim, Ben, and Flintey are gone, Fange yells out "Hey Long John! I think I know where the treasure is". Back in the village, Spa-am congradulates Smollet for receiving the least amount of injuries from the trials. We see Smollet and her table being held by the gaurds with Mr. Furry and Jade tied back up behind. Spa-am informs everyone that at dawn, he will see who has the most abount of injuries, and send him/her to the chef (The Cafeteria Thing). This causes Mr. Furry to comment on how else are they going to get it into the story. As the natives leave with Smollet, Mr. Furry freaks out as one of them is going to die. This causes Jade to run around in frustration on the price of the trials, only to realize that she's been cut loose. Jim, Ben, and Flintey reveal themselves and cut a relieved Mr. Furry free. After an introduction with Ben Gunn, Jade reminds Jim that the natives got the captain. Jim suggests that they should go get help. The gang then run off, just in time before the natives notice. The next day on a huge cliff, Spa-am and his followers are tieing Smollet near the edge just to see if she can survive the hidden fifth trial. Suddenly, Silver and Pete show up with their pirates for an ambush. Before Spa-am can order an attack, Long John treatens with a "boom boom stick", unless he's told where Flint's treasure is. Spa-am understandin what Silver is talking about, informs the two headed captain "what you seek" is at his hut (the one with behind the huge totem pole) and tells them that they can't miss it. Immediatley, Spa-am and the natives did a so long suckers type of flee as the pirates head to the village. Smollet is left behind with the rope tied to her slowly burning. On shore, Jim and the gang see that the natives had shot arrows onto Jade and Mr. Furry's row boat. While discussing on how to get to the Hispaniola, they see something coming towards the island. It is none other than Mr. Arrow, his boad, and the lochness monster. Jim, Jade, and Mr. Furry are overjoyed to see Mr. Arrow alive. Arrow explains that the monster just had a splinter on its tail. The monster waves goodbye to Mr. Arrow as it swims back to its fog. As the gang get on the boat, Mr. Arrow informs the cabin kids that he never thought that Fang, Long John Silver and One-Eyed Pete are trustworthy. Which causes to make Jade compliment "now he tells us". The gang sneak into the Hispaniola without the pirates noticing. Squire starts to freak out, only to get her mouth covered by Mr. Furry (who is happy to reunite with his master). Livesey see's that "Mr. Hawkins" is here to rescue them. Meanwhile, Silver and his pirates enter the hut Spa-am described and see that the treasure really is here. The pirates celebrate by dancing and throwing the treasure over their heads (with Slimey Jack running around). Back on the Hispaniola, the gang cover Mr. Arrow with sea weed for some plan. Eric confirms to Jim that his and Livesey's research indicates that pirates are supersticious. Mr. Arrow slowly rises up deck claiming that he is the lost soul of Admiral Arrow. It works as the pirates run towards the boats in fear and flee to Treasure Island. Three-Eyed Sally see's Captain Smollet hanging from a cliff and tells the others about it. Polly gets on to the wheel so the gang can get face the Hispaniola towards Treasure Island. As Silver and his pirates head to shore with the treasure(with Mad Serpent, Clueless, and Mad Doll-ey pushing a wheel barrel), they see the other pirates showed up on the island. Pumpkin Jack tells Sweetums and Slimey that Mr. Arrow came back as a lost soul. Clueless starts to lose it, followed by Blonde and Pink Skull. The pirates then see the Hispaniola reappearing from behind the rocks. After Clueless claims that its the lost soul of Captain Flint, the pirates run for their afterlives thinking that Flint is going to destroy them. Silver and Pete stay behind thinking that the pirates are being stupid as Clueless. Silver takes a look at the ship and figures out that it was "Hawkins", causing Pete to look at his brother. To be continued. Part 2 Polly is steering the Hispaniola to the cliff, but not too close. Smollet's rope is ready to snap from the fire. While the rope is burning, Livesey and Eric hurrily find a net for Jim and Jade to use. The gang hang the net on the left face of the ship as the captain is now falling. Smollet falls the very front, which made the kids realize they made a misscalculation. To their relief, Woodworth has caught Smollet just in time. The gang's joy is short lived as the Hispaniola hits a sand bunk, causing Smollet to land on a beach. Meanwhile, Silver and Pete managa to convince the pirates to "man up" and get back to shore. Then they see the Smollet on the shore and prepare to attack. While Smollet is dodging the swords, Mr. Arrow comes to her aid holding two swords. After knocking out one pirate, Arrow throws a sword to the captain who is glad to see him alive. The rest of the gang come to aid while Livesey and Eric stay behind to man the cannons. Jade manages to stuck Doll-ey onto the ship with some starfish in a ninja star like fashion. Fang is having a sword fight with Squire and Mr. Furry by double swording. Just in time, Livesey orders Eric to fire a cannon at Fang, thus rendering him unconscious. Jim is dodging Clueless Moss while Sally and Polly are taking care of the pirates that are with Clueless. Once their taken care of, Clueless cowardly surrenders, much to Jim's confusion. As Smollet and Mr. Arrow fight off the Toms, Sweetums shows up carrying a log, which looks like he is going to hit the duo with it. However, Sweetums knocked out the Toms. In confusion, Smollet asks if Sweetums is supposed to be fighting against her and the crew. Sweetums then claims "Are you kidding? I love you guys". As Sweetums leaves to fight, Mad Serpent shows up in a vine swing to attack Mr. Arrow. Arrow dodges Mad Serpent, and the snake like creature gets knocked out by a tree. Ben took out the rest of the pirates with help from Flintey. As the blind castaway turns to Silver and Pete, they draw a pistol at a confident Ben. Before One-Eyed Pete gets a chance to shoot, Smollet shows up and smacks the gun away. Silver draws his sword against Smollet, only for Jim to show up, claiming that they'll have to get pass him if Silver wants to get to Smollet. The others to the same thing with Livesey and Eric wondering how they even got to shore so fast. Long John is left with one option, surrender the sword to Jim as he and his friends banded together against Silver and Pete. Pete then asks Silver did they used to have three chests, which Silver notices that they only have two chests now. Spa-am and the natives are then seen in the forest carrying the chest they stole as they laugh with it. At night, the pirates are in the brig waiting for punishment. Fang then declares to beat up Clueless for saying that he feels good about himself. Next door, One-Eyed Pete has a worried look on his face while Silver is bored. Long John digs through his pockets and realize that he and Pete still have the keys Fang stole for them. Later, the crew sleep through the night, Jim is the first to wake up as he heard some sounds of money bags. Jim arrives to see Silver and Pete taking as much of the remaining treasure as they can carry in bags. The two pirates see Jim and have a talk with him. Jim holds a whistle onto his mouth getting ready to blow, which causes Silver to hold a dagger knife getting ready to blow. However, Silver can't bring himself to throw the knife at Jim as he is honest, brave, and true, which even Pete thinks. Jim puts away the whistle and unties the row boat Silver and Pete are in. A touched Silver reacts by throwing a small bag to Jim, it was his lucky compass from his father. Jim touchingly see Silver and Pete leave while they tell him that it was his lucky compass after all. Smollet and Jade are revealed to have been watching Jim. Smollet comforts "Mr. Hawkins" by saying that his father will be very proud. Mr. Arrow shows up to tell Smollet that only a chest and a half remained on the ship. A few months later, Jim is telling the customers of the newly rebuilt diner of his experiences. Ben has been telling his side of the story while Flintey corrects him. Dawson is glad that he didn't have to go and risk his afterlife. Thomas mentions that he, Stan, and Randy cried for joy to see their nephew and gardener back home safely. Smollet shows up at the diner with Mr. Arrow, Dr. Livesy, Eric, Sweetums, Squire, Mr. Furry, Polly, and Three-Eyed Sally behind her. Stan approaches Smollet to thank her for looking after the kids while on the voyage. The captain took it kindly as she and her newly made crew are here for some food for their next voyage. Jim open mindly wonders if he and Jade or Dawson will come along in another voyage. Jade then rotates her eyes as she thinks that it may be a good idea. Back in reality, Mantha says "the end" and closes the book. Pearl was sobbing over the goodbye part with Silver. After Pearl finishes crying, Spooky brought up that this Spa-am guy looked alot like Jimmy, much to everyones confusion. Ra is somewhat relieved that the book didn't do any harm like all the other stuff in the secret attic. Casper then asks what they are going to do now. Jimmy suggests they read the whole thing again, he didn't get the parts before they continued. Spooky and Pearl/Poil agree with the blonde "fleshie". The Ghostly Trio show up upon hearing the word story. After five out eight suggestions, Ra reluctantley agrees to read the whole story again. Mantha flips all the way back to the first page saying "no problem". The end. Category:Fan Episodes